Voice Memo
Voice Memo (ボイスメモ, Boisu Memo) is the fifth episode of the Future Diary anime. Summary Tsubaki Kasugano recounts her childhood: acting as a figurehead for the Omekata Cult on the instructions of her parents. She was content and happy until a traffic accident claimed their lives. The second-in-command, Funatsu, convinced her followers to cleanse themselves of sin by raping the Temple Maiden. Sixth endured two years of being treated as a sex slave with only a red handball as her comfort. However, it rolled out of sight one day, "claimed by the invisible world", marking the start of her slow descent into despair and madness. In the present, Yukiteru Amano takes Tsubaki along with him and Yuno in their escape from the temple. Keigo Kurusu calls in backup and searches for Minene Uryuu. The terrorist is listening to Yomotsu Hirasaka's Justice Diary inform him of villainous misdeeds, no matter how trivial or serious. Upon hearing the future change on his voice recorder, Twelfth arms himself with an explosive and lets Uryuu go free. Shortly after, Kurusu apprehends and interrogates her, notifying Yukiteru of Twelfth's blindness. The teenagers find that the hypnotism has worn off the cultists, and Tsubaki suggests they apprehend the intruder. Yuno seems to enter a trance, intent on killing Sixth, to Yukiteru's dismay. Twelfth then makes a sentai-style dramatic entry with four decoys and corners First, Second and Sixth. Announcing his goal to defeat Tsubaki, he advises Yukiteru to leave, but the boy hesitates. Twelfth and his decoys launch their attack, but he is defeated after Yuno tricks him into using his superior hearing. Tsubaki sheds her sympathetic front and proceeds to capture Yukiteru and Yuno when the latter overexerts herself. After taunting Yuno by crudely kissing Yukiteru, the girl has her hand cut off by Second. Yuno lets her love escape, and Tsubaki uses her as bait to draw Yukiteru back in, planning to subject her to the torture she herself underwent. Yukiteru recalls his "date" with Yuno, finds Sixth's old red handball in the Temple grounds and goes to rescue Second. By throwing the handball over Tsubaki's followers, Yukiteru alters their observations in Tsubaki's diary and takes the opportunity to nail the scroll with a dart. Sixth laments that her ball returned to her far too late before dying. Yukiteru and Yuno share a kiss in the back of a police van. Kurusu cuts a deal with Uryuu and lets her go free on unrevealed conditions. Muru Muru's Section Muru Muru meets with Yomotsu Hirasaka, and the man relates to her how his attempts at enforcing justice have been foiled by his ridiculous getup. The demon comforts him and sells him his future diary for fifty yen, and he eagerly accepts it. Later, she enters a store with her earnings to find she is ten yen short of affording a snack. Trivia *In Muru Muru's Section, a Mirai Nikki poster can be seen in Twelfth's house, and two more in the convenience store. Category:Episodes